A typical disk drive for storing data generally includes one or more magnetic disks, a drive motor and motor hub on which the disks are seated, a number of magnetic heads and a head actuator for moving the heads radially relative to the recording surfaces of the disks.
The conventional method of assembling a disk drive generally employs a production line having a multiplicity of successive stations. The disk drive is assembled part by part at each station where an operator performs a specified step of the assembly process. This method of assembly is time-consuming, labor-intensive and subject to operator error. Also, the use of multiple stations requires a large amount of space, and several expensive tools and equipment are needed for the assembly of the disk drives.
Presently disk drive technology is directed to making compact and lightweight units that can be incorporated into portable data processors, such as notebook and laptop computers. It would be highly desirable to minimize the space and time required to assemble a compact disk drive. It would also be desirable to reduce and eliminate the fixtures and equipment conventionally needed for the assembly of compact disk drives.